The Cruise with Death
by Ryouluver4evr
Summary: The YYH gang is invited on a cruise! What they don't know is that the boat is extremely haunted, and more is at stake than they realize...KxH shounen ai(yaoi later on)
1. The News

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Only this plot. That is all.

RL4E: Ok, after writing a YYH romance/drama that got TAKEN OFF, DAMMIT!!!!, and a really random humor one, I've decided to go to a mystery/romance.; I like trying new story types. Anywho, I'm warning you that this story does have shounen ai in earlier chapters, and yaoi later. It involves HieixKurama, so please don't flame me for that reason. You can flame the story all you want, just not the fact it's a yaoi couple that you might hate. If you don't like the idea of it, then please don't read. It's that simple. Anyways, read, review, and enjoy! Or maybe in order that would be read, enjoy, and review? O.o; You get the idea.

-----------------------------------------------

Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama sit panting after having fought hundreds of lower-level demons as part of their assignment. Yusuke was getting a little pissed, because Koenma had booked them all without a day of rest to fight demons day after day. This had been going on for a straight month. Kurama and Yusuke decided it was time to confront Koenma and ask why he was doing this to them.

Kurama was the first to enter the room in which Koenma sat, stamping papers that would decide the fate of many newly deceased demons and humans. "Koenma, I'm afraid we need to talk," Kurama stated. Koenma merely looked up at him, that pacifier still in his toddler mouth.

"Let me guess, you're tired of fighting the cases that I've assigned you?" he asked.

Kurama nodded. "Indeed, but-"

"I'm freaking tired of having to fight these damn demons everyday, pal!" Yusuke interrupted. "It'd be one thing if they were actually a challenge, but hell, even the freaking police could take care of them on their own! Why should we have to do it!?"

"Yusuke, it-" Kurama started before he was cut off again, this time by Koenma.

"I understand you're upset, but I do have a reason for overworking all of you." Kurama and Yusuke blinked in unison.

"May I ask what exactly?" Kurama asked.

Koenma's face suddenly went from ultra serious to ultra…not serious. His eyes formed the shapes of 2 sparkling hearts, and he had a huge smile on his face. "The reason is this!" He held up 6 tickets of some sort.

Yusuke leaned over the desk to get a better look. "Are those boat tickets?" Koenma shook his head.

"It's better than just boat tickets. They're _cruise_ tickets! Included with the finest food, rooms, and everything else! It even has a massage!! All for free, you just need these tickets," he explained with delight.

Yusuke and Kurama stared at him in awe. "Two questions. One: Where the hell did you get those tickets? Two: Who all is going? Three: When are we leaving!?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama looked at him and blinked. "Um..Yusuke? That's three questions…"

"I know that, you idiot!!" Yusuke yelled in his face. Kurama calmly wiped the spit from his face and nodded.

"To answer your questions, I got the tickets from Ogre, believe it or not. His uncle runs the ship. I've arranged for you, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Botan, and me to go. And we will be leaving in two days," Koenma told them.

Kurama sighed. It was almost inaudible, but Yusuke and Koenma managed to hear it. "What's the problem, Kurama?" Koenma asked. Kurama looked up at them and realized he was on the spotlight. He smiled and waved it off.

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't mind me." He noticed the piercing glares he was receiving, so he had no choice but to tell. "It's just that my mother is getting suspicious enough with how busy I am lately. Sure, it's summer break and all, but it's a little extreme. I'm afraid I cannot leave her more than I should, so I won't be going on the cruise. I'm sorry.."

Koenma sighed. "If that is what you wish, Kurama. I will arrange it so that someone else may go in your place." Kurama nodded solemnly.

Yusuke suddenly grabbed Kurama's shirt collar and pulled him 2 inches from the ground. "Tell your mom she can wait a few days, ok!? You're coming whether you like it or not, fox-boy!"

Kurama sweatdropped. "Yusuke…Do you mind…??" Yusuke blinked and let him go. "I really would love to come, believe me, but I have priorities.."

Yusuke looked like he was about to go insane. "Don't you get it!? This is a once in a lifetime thing, Kurama!! YOU'RE COMING, DAMMIT!!!!!!!" Kurama could feel his hair slightly being blown back by the force of his scream. "Besides, you've got a whole day with her tomorrow before we go, anyways."

"Very well.." Kurama sighed.

Koenma coughed slightly. "I will notify the others. You two just get ready for the trip, ok?" They both nodded and left.

---------------------------------------------------------

It was now night time. Kurama opened the door to his house and slid his shoes off. "I'm home, mother!" he called. He walked around the house in search of her. "Mother?" _That's strange.. She's not home.._ He went into the kitchen and found a note on the counter, reading: Shuuichi - I'm out with Hatakana for awhile, ok? Love, Shiori.

He sighed to himself and went into his room, going to the bed and laying down on his stomach. _What will mother think about the trip? I feel so bad about leaving her alone so much, but I don't have a choice.. Plus, I guess she's got Hatakana to cheer her up now.._ He started to doze off when he felt a cold hand brush the bangs from his closed eyes. He slightly opened them and looked up, seeing Hiei. "Hey.." he said softly.

"I need some fighting practice. Clearly that last battle showed the need for some improvement," Hiei explained. Kurama closed his eyes again.

"No thanks, I'm not exactly in the mood right now.."

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter? Girl problems? Or should I say, boy problems? You've taken a bit of a liking to Yusuke, haven't you? Too bad he's already with Keiko. I bet that's it."

If Kurama had the ambition to glare right now, he would've given Hiei the coldest glare he'd ever done before. "Just forget it, Hiei. It's not like you would understand, or even care for that matter, anyways.." Kurama said sadly.

Hiei's eyes narrowed slightly at the comment. "Hn. You're probably right, fox. Why would I care?"

"I-" Kurama looked up only to find Hiei had vanished. He buried his face into his pillow and could feel the tears burning at the edges of his eyes. He finally managed to fall asleep.

------------------------------------------------

Yusuke practically kicked the door open to his apartment, not bothering to take his shoes off. "Hey, ma! What's for dinner!?"

Atsuko peeked her head around the kitchen door. "Food."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Sounds good. Hey, I'm going on a trip for a few days with my pals, ok?"

"Whatever, just don't die, ok?" she replied.

"Yeah yeah, whatever.."

------------------------------------------------

"What!?" Botan nearly screamed at Koenma. "You're actually wanting me to go somewhere?! This is a miracle! And a cruise, no doubt! I just can't believe it!"

Koenma nodded. _Well, at least someone's excited. Perhaps too excited, though.._

-------------------------------------------

Shizuru looked at her younger brother, who was already packing. "And where are you going, baby bro?"

"On a ca-ruise!!! It's gonna be so sweet!" he exclaimed happily.

"Oh, well, is Yukina going or something?"

Kuwabara shook his head sadly. "No, but it'll be fun anyways!"

"Heh, I'm sure it will," she replied. "Better get some sleep."

"It's not until the day after tomorrow, though."

Shizuru's eyes flared. "I SAID 'Better get some sleep.'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Gah!!!!! Yes, ma'am!" Kuwabara ran to his room, but couldn't sleep due to his sister's haunting image.

-----------------------------------------

Then came the day of the trip…

To be continued…


	2. Something's Not Right

Disclaimer: If I owned YYH, I'd be cool, and I'm not. So there. O.o;

RL4E: Thanks tiny number of reviewers!! I'll shut up already and let you read! Please review!  
  
--------

**Warning: **This chapter does have mild shounen ai. You know what...I'm not even gonna warn people, because they know what to expect, considering it's me, lol. I will warn you for yaoi chapters, though.

Luckily, the weather was nice that day. Not a cloud in the sky, and it wasn't too hot. Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Koenma, Botan, and Yusuke all walked up and into the boat, handing the captain their tickets. The captain was an odd looking fellow. His long black hair was slicked back in the front and stuck straight out behind him to a point. His eyes were a blue-ish green color, and gleamed in the light.

"I'm Captain Miso, and welcome aboard! Hope ya enjoy your stay!" he said with a certain cheer. Yusuke sniggered thinking, _'Captain Miso??? What the hell kind of name is that?!' _They all muttered their thanks to him and entered the boat. They froze at the sight. Before them was a large room, lined with white marble and gold. There were many fancy dining tables inside, chandeliers hanging above as well.

"It's gorgeous!" Botan gaped, astonished. Everyone else nodded in agreement. They suddenly noticed a young man standing there with a smile. They could all feel the boat slowly moving.

"May I escort you to your rooms?" he offered. "My name is Barfred. You may set your luggage down for now. Please come with me." Yusuke couldn't take it anymore; he fell onto the ground and cracked up at the poor bellboy's name. The rest of them sweatdropped and did as they were told, setting their suitcases and such down and following the young man called 'Barfred'. "I'm afraid each person will have to share a room with one other." Kuwabara immediately latched onto Yusuke, Koenma blushed and looked at Botan, who in return went as red as Kurama's hair. And guess who was left? Kurama froze as he looked at Hiei. '_Oh god, no.. Why did this have to happen?!'_ he thought. Hiei glared slightly, but had no choice but to comply. Yusuke patted Hiei on the back and giggled. "Well, I'll let you all get settled." He handed each pairing a room key. "I'll bring your luggage in a few minutes. Dinner is at 6, be there prompt. Toodles!" He walked off down the hall. They all looked at each other and shrugged, unlocking their doors and walking in.

**In Yusuke and Kuwabara's room:**

"Holy hell!" Yusuke exclaimed. "This room is awesome!" All of the rooms were the same, each one entering into a spacey living room that had a large screen satellite TV. Deeper inside was an attached kitchen, a bedroom with 2 separate beds, and a bathroom that even had a small Jacuzzi. Yusuke dived onto the couch and drooled at the TV. Kuwabara went to the bedroom and picked out the better bed by the window.

"Oh, this is gonna be so sweet!!" he yelled.

**In Koenma and Botan's room:**

Their jaws both dropped as the gawked at the gorgeous room. Botan sat on the couch, Koenma sat RIGHT next to her, putting his arm around her.

Botan blushed like mad and sweatdropped. '_This is going to be a loooooong 3 days..'_

**In Kurama and Hiei's room:**

Kurama found himself to be so nervous that he could barely walk. He shakily sat on the couch and stared at the floor. "H..Hiei-"he started.

"Shut up, Kurama." Hiei growled as he went to the bedroom and slammed the door shut. Kurama's eyes widened in shock, a huge twinge of pain striking through his heart like lightning. He listened to the silence for awhile, unable to breathe or move. He finally regained his senses and held his head in his hands, gasping for air as he couldn't help but cry.

About 15 minutes later, the bedroom door opened slowly, Hiei quickly brushing past him. He suddenly stopped, not turning around. "Why are you crying?" he asked. Kurama couldn't find the voice or the courage to answer. Hiei turned around and glared coldly at him, his tone much more threatening. "Why!?!"

Kurama could feel his entire body trembling. "I..I...don't know.."

"Don't lie to ME, fox!!"

**SMACK!!**

Kurama's vision went blurry with steaming tears as he felt himself fly back onto the couch. He held the burning cheek that had just been hit. Hiei crawled over him and pinned him down by the shoulders roughly. Kurama finally mustered up some strength to struggle.

"What the hell, Hiei!? Let me go!!" he panicked. Hiei looked at him seductively. Kurama was starting to get very scared. "Hiei!! LET GO!!" He struggled as hard as he could, but to no avail. Hiei pinned his legs down with his own, pushing Kurama's hands up above his head and holding them there firmly with one of his hands. He used his free hand to roughly rip Kurama's shirt off.

"Mm...nice.." Hiei licked his lips and nibbled on his shoulder. Kurama struggled and flailed, sobbing and whimpering for him to stop.

Suddenly, Kuwabara and Yusuke came bursting into the room after hearing the screaming, their eyes widened.

"Whoops!! I'll go!" Yusuke said.

"Ew..gross!!" Kuwabara grimaced at the sight of the 2 boys and walked out quickly. Kurama looked at Yusuke, his face red from crying so much, and his eyes full of fear.

"No, help m-!" Hiei suddenly clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up, Kurama?!" Hiei snarled. Yusuke had finally realized that this was not a mutual thing: Hiei was trying to rape Kurama. He ran over and grabbed Hiei around the waist and pulled him off, having used much energy to do so. Suddenly, Yusuke felt Hiei go limp in his arms. He blinked in confusion and went to their bedroom, laying him on the bed.

"I dunno what the hell has gotten into you, Hiei.. But hopefully you'll have recovered soon." He said as he ran back to Kurama, who was curled up into a ball, racking with sobs. "Kurama...? You ok??" He touched his bare shoulder gently. Kurama didn't respond. Yusuke sighed and lifted Kurama up, carrying him down the hall to wherever the medical room was. He set him down on the bed. "If you need anything, just holler." He walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He went to his own room and found Kuwabara glaring at him.

"What took you so long?? Did you just stand there and watch them or somethin'?! Cause that's gross!" he said.

"For your information, Hiei was trying to rape Kurama! I'd hate to think of what would've happened if we didn't show up! I had to go take Kurama to the medical room!" Yusuke yelled. Kuwabara gaped.

"Hiei did what!? Why would he do that?!"

Yusuke's face went very serious. "I dunno.. But somethin' isn't right.."

The two of them went and told Koenma and Botan about all that had happened, receiving their gasps. "But why??" Botan asked. They shrugged.

Koenma looked up at them. "Uh guys.. I thought Barfred was supposed to have our stuff brought to us by now.." Yusuke burst out laughing at the mention of Barfred but then everybody went serious as they realized that Koenma was right. Where was that bellboy??

They were all snapped out of thought as they saw Kurama walking towards them. Botan blinked, confused. "What on earth are you doing up and about?"

He looked at them calmly, like nothing had ever happened. "I think you should come with me.." he said. They shrugged and followed him back down. Kurama stopped at a closed door and looked back at them. "Try to stay calm." I think everyone had a feeling what was going to happen. Kurama opened the door and everyone gasped in horror.

Barfred was hanging from the ceiling in the dining room by a rope that was wrapped around his neck.

Koenma and Yusuke both hissed at their first suspicion. "Hiei...!"

To Be Continued..

---------------------


	3. Hiei's Mystery

Disclaimer: I'm STILL not cool. In other words, I don't own YYH.

RL4E: Ok, I was in a very pissy mood about 15 minutes ago, but now I'm happier than a pig in poop, and that's pretty damn happy! Ok, well, here's chapter 3! Beware, there is lemon..

(Pardon the parody...)

Kurama walked up to the hanging body of Barfred and examined the rope closely. _Where's Jimmy Kudo when you need him??_

"Hey! This is a crime scene! You shouldn't be here!!" a voice suddenly called. Kurama looked over and saw Detective Richard Moore from Detective Conan (Case Closed). Kurama's ears twitched as he heard a faint song in the background.

"It was the first in centurieeeeeeees, in one hundred years. And when I felt that I should cry-"

Botan suddenly punched a nearby tv screen that was playing the Case Closed opening theme. She snarled and took out the tape, putting a new one in. Kurama's ears twitched again as he heard a familiar song.

"Running in a crowd, in a faceless town, I need to feel the touch of a friend. In the countryside, I wander far and wide, the isolation gets me again. I don't know where to goooooooo-"

Conan kicked the VCR hard and ceased the tape from playing. "This is our crime scene, go away!"

"You're on the wrong damn show, you morons!!" Yusuke yelled. The Cased Closed crew all looked at each other and shrugged, disappearing.

"That was mildly odd.." Kurama said, sweatdropping.

(End of parody. Now, back to the actual story! ; )

Kurama walked up to the hanging body of Barfred and examined the rope closely. "Hmm..." He mentally noticed that the end of the rope, where it was tied to the ceiling, looked like it had been cut because of the perfectly straight edge.

Botan walked closer to the body. "Hey...I'm probably wrong, but from what I've seen in some of my cases, the ones that deal with hangings, the victim's face is usually red from all the blood clotting in the head... Barfred's face is pure white.."

Kurama, Yusuke, and Koenma all gasped. "Well, then what does that mean?" Kuwabara asked.

"It means that he wasn't hanged... He had been killed beforehand, but the killer used the rope to hide the fact it was murder. He.. or she.. wanted us to believe that it was a suicide, not an assassination. But the question is.. How did they do it? And why?" He sniffed the body slightly. "Judging by his smell, it appears he hasn't been dead for over 10 minutes.."

Koenma's eyes widened. "10 minutes!? Holy tomato...What if the murderer is right here watching us..??" Yusuke cracked his knuckles.

"Well, let's go ask a certain fire demon.." Kurama and Botan frowned.

"Yusuke.." Botan started. "I have this faint feeling that Hiei had nothing to do with it.."

Kurama nodded. "I agree. It'd be best not to accuse him just yet. But I suppose it wouldn't hurt to ask.." They all walked back up to Hiei's room and opened the door.

Yusuke peered in slowly. "Hiei.. Wakey wak-"His eyes widened slightly. Koenma looked at him calmly.

"Let me guess, he's not there??" he asked.

"Nope."

"What the hell do you want??" Hiei suddenly asked from behind. Everyone jumped about 4 inches from the ground. Yusuke glared at him.

"Ok, pal, you've got some explaining to do!!" He grabbed Hiei by the collar of his usual black tanktop. "Why the hell did you try to rape Kurama!?"

Hiei blinked tiredly. "What are you babbling about?"

"You know what I mean!!"

"Hn.. If you say so." Hiei spat, obviously having no idea what they were talking about. Yusuke shook him roughly. Kurama pulled Yusuke off and held him back.

"Drop it, Yusuke! We'll worry about that later. Right now we have to deal with Barfred's murder." Hiei's eyes gazed to Kurama at that.

"Barfred's murder...?"

Kurama nodded. "I found him hanging by a rope.." And then he explained the rest of it to him.

"And it seems kind of suspicious that you were the only one out of sight at the time it happened! You being out of bed when we got back adds more proof, eh?" Yusuke accused.

Hiei snorted. "You think I killed that lug? Besides, Kurama was out of sight, too. You said he was in the medical wing at the time, right???" They all nodded slowly. "Let me ask this.. What was Kurama's expression when he came and told you?"

They all thought about it for a moment and looked at Kurama, whose face was pure calm. "Exactly like it is now.." Koenma replied. Hiei glared at Kurama.

"Then don't you find it awkward? Of course Kurama is abnormally calm at times, but seeing someone hanging dead in front of you so suddenly usually startles someone, even a person like Kurama. You have no right to blame only me." Hiei stated coldly.

Yusuke looked at Kurama. "Come to think of it, it is sort of odd...He was so shaken up after what Hiei did, that there's no way he should still be this calm. It's only been a short while since that happened.." Everyone turned their gaze to Kurama, who blinked.

"Well, Hiei, I don't suppose you still have your sword with you, do you?" Hiei raised an eyebrow at him.

"Of course, I sneaked it on.. Why do you care, fox?"

"If I recall, the rope had perfect cut marks along the ends. There's no way it could've been done by hand." Kurama explained.

"Don't you dare even accuse me of that, Kurama! You could have just as easily created a blade from your plants and cut it!" Hiei growled. Kurama narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sure you're just innocent in all of this, Hiei. First you tried to take advantage of me, then lied about it, and then you try to blame this on me???"

Everyone could feel Hiei's body temperature rise a few degrees. "Will you stop saying I tried to rape you!? I didn't do it!" Kurama pulled the shoulder sleeve of the shirt he borrowed from the wing down his shoulder, exposing fang marks on his skin.

"And as I recall, Hiei, you are the only one here with fangs..." Kurama glared.

Hiei clenched his fists. "Shut up! You have no proof that was me!"

"You have dry blood stains on your fangs, I can see them from here.."

Everyone else was getting tired of their arguing.

"Ladies, ladies! Break it up already!" Yusuke said, getting inbetween the two demons. They calmed themselves. Yusuke looked at his watch and sighed. "It's 7:16 pm...I guess there won't be any dinner tonight.."

Botan spoke. "Does anyone else but me find it suspicious that we haven't seen one person on this cruise other than Barfred and the captain?" They all froze as everything became eerily silent.

"Um...I think we should call it a night, ok?" Kuwabara suggested, they nodded and went to their own rooms, locking the doors behind.

Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at each other, very creeped out. "Let's just go to bed, ok? Sleep will drain the time." They both quickly hopped into their own beds and tried to sleep, which was no problem for those two.

Botan yawned. "I'm going to the Jacuzzi, don't you DARE think of coming in!!" She stormed off to the bathroom. Koenma sweatdropped and sat on his bed, thinking for a few minutes until his thoughts began to be perverted. He slowly creeped to the bathroom door and just barely opened it, enough to see Botan resting in the Jacuzzi with her eyes closed. He had quite a good view indeed. Botan opened one eye and spotted him, grabbing a huge hairbrush and throwing it, successfully hitting him. "You stupid PERVERT!!!!!!!" she screamed. Koenma slammed the door shut and went back to the bedroom, rubbing his poor face.

"It was worth the pain.. heh heh," he thought as he grinned.

Kurama and Hiei were still pretty peeved with one another, staying as silent as possible. They both lay in their beds, facing opposite directions. After about an hour, Hiei turned back around to find Kurama lying on his side and facing his way, fast asleep. He smiled to himself as Kurama looked so angelic and peaceful, like a little child, but of course he could never tell that to Kurama himself. He had very strong feelings for the fox, but would never admit to it. His eyes suddenly glow a brighter red and then returned to normal, yet his face was much more unfriendly. He sat up in the bed and slowly walked the distance between the two beds, smirking down at Kurama's sleeping form. He pulled the covers off of him and stared at his curled up figure.

"Yes..." Hiei grinned.

**WARNING!! The following is rated R for yaoi!! If you do not wish to read it then skip ahead!!**

Hiei removed his own shirt and ripped it into a few long strips of fabric, lifting Kurama's arms over his head and tying them with one strip to the headboard tightly. Kurama didn't seem to notice, as he was still fast asleep. Hiei leaned down and started nibbling on his neck again. Kurama's eyes fluttered open and he gasped when he saw him.

"No, not this again..." he mumbled tiredly, struggling to free his arms. Hiei quickly stripped himself of the rest of his clothes and looked at him possessively. Kurama ignored Hiei's now naked body and gazed into his ruby eyes, knowing there was something wrong.

Hiei grabbed Kurama's shirt and ripped it off, along with his pants and boxers. Kurama struggled hard and blushed like mad, not able to tell himself how much he wanted this. Maybe if it were a different circumstance.. He was broken from his thoughts as Hiei had shoved 3 of his fingers in Kurama's mouth.

"Suck.." he ordered. Kurama figured since he had no way out, he might as well go along with it. He began to suck on the digits, licking them wildly at the same time and emitting a soft sigh from Hiei's lips. After about a minute, the fingers were removed from his mouth. He spread Kurama's legs and took the saliva-coated index finger, pushing it into the tight constricted ring of his entrance. Kurama gasped and twitched in discomfort, trying to push it back out.

"H-Hiei..! Whatever's gotten into you is...ah!!" Hiei started pushing it in and out hard. "G-going too far...!" Hiei added another finger and moved his fingers in a scissor movement, receiving pained hisses from the teen below. He finally added one more in and figured he was stretched enough. He kneeled inbetween his legs and placed himself at his entrance. "No, don't!!!" Kurama yelled as he struggled roughly. Hiei just smirked and thrusted in forcefully until he was in all the way. Kurama eyes widened and he bit his lip, drawing blood. Hiei leaned down and licked the blood from Kurama's mouth up and pulled almost all the way out and thrusted back in hard, not giving him any time to adjust. Kurama arched his head back and screamed in agony as Hiei set his torturous pace, slamming in and out of him and grunting until Kurama's entrance started to bleed. Kurama fought back his tears as it felt like his virgin human body was being ripped apart. Hiei pounded in him harder and faster, and Kurama's mind was becoming too overwhelmed. He felt his vision darken until there was nothing but a haze of black, his body going limp. Hiei smirked and groaned loud as he released deep inside of his body. The stench of sweat, semen, and Kurama's blood all mixing together. He panted heavily and untied Kurama's hands as they remained above his head.

**Ok, you're safe now, all you anti-yaoi lovers!!!**

Hiei's head began to spin and he closed his eyes, reawakening moments later. He looked at Kurama and blinked in confusion and then looked down at himself, his eyes widening. "What the hell!?........Kurama!" He shook him gently but he didn't budge. Hiei gulped nervous and sniffed the air as he could easily pick out the odors. The blood was catching his attention most and he looked down to Kurama's spread out legs and noticed the puddle of it between them. Hiei fell to his knees and covered his face in disbelief. _H-How did this happen without my even knowing it...?! What is going on?! _he wondered. He was snapped back into reality at the faint sounds of Kurama stirring awake. He looked at him, his eyes wide in shock. Kurama whimpered and sobbed at the pain in his entire body, slowly opening his teary eyes to see Hiei staring at him. He turned and faced the other way, lying on his side and grunting more as it hurt to move.

"K-Kurama...I'm so sorry..." Hiei was amazed that he had said those words on his own. "I swear...I didn't mean to..! It's like someone was.. controlling me.." He looked down, knowing Kurama would never forgive him. Kurama remained still and silent. Hiei sighed and closed his eyes, but they shot back open as he sensed someone in the room. He looked around but saw no one. He opened his Jagan through the bandana and saw a white glow in the corner of the room in the shape of a middle-aged woman, grinning at him. Hiei gasped and growled. "Did you do this..?!" The glow nodded, still grinning.

"Of...coURsE!!! I...TooK oVEr BOTh yOu anD yOUr FRieNd.......!!!" she screeched. Hiei and Kurama both covered their ears as her voice was so static and screaming-like. Hiei stood up and ran at her, attempting to punch her, but it went right through. He looked around for her but nothing was there anymore.

"Damn...." He growled. Kurama slowly sat up and looked at him.

"Hiei...sorry...I didn't realize you-"Hiei suddenly appeared by him and gently laid him back down, covering him up with the sheets.

"Don't worry...Just don't strain yourself.." he said in the most sincere voice he could muster. Kurama blinked up at him cutely. "When did that thing possess you?"

Kurama thought for a moment. "Well...I remember acting very strange when I had told Yusuke and the others the news about Barfred.." He froze. "What if I really did kill him when I was under her control???"

Hiei clenched his fists. "Then she will die.."

"Hiei...She's a poltergeist, she's already dead.."

".......Shut up."

TBC


End file.
